A Beautiful Mind Wasted
by rumcandy
Summary: Okay...this is a very VERY Gorey storey lol...that rhymed...do not read unless you are extremely strong stomached...or just love gore...


"Beautiful Mind Wasted"

By: Audrey Smith

Rated "R" for gore and sexual reference 

"I'm here for Master Cairo." She said, her long, golden blonde hair fell over her shoulders to the middle of her back. The guards looked her up and down lustfully. "Go on in." said the bigger of the two.

She gave them a seductive smile as she walked past them and shut the door.

Her green, silver, and slate colored eyes roamed across the room. Everything was white, the couches, pillows, armchairs, carpet, everything…was white. Only she seemed to stand out. Her white "dolly" shirt, skirt and leggings with black lace trim seemed oddly displaced.

Suddenly a man appeared, he had jet-black hair and tan skin. He was wearing nothing but white running pants. "Hello, may I help you?" he asked. She shook her head, "the question is, can I help _you_." She held up a pair of handcuffs and gave him a mischievous smirk.

A few moments later, Cairo was on his knees. His ankles and hands chained together with handcuffs. The girl drew a small dagger and lightly slapped the broad side against his back. She placed the blade tip to his lower back and gently ran it up his spine sending shivers up it. The tip made its way to the side of his neck. A thin red line appeared, marking the path of the knife.

Suddenly, in a quick motion, the knife was driven into the side of the throat and out the other. The girl's odd eyes turned cold and merciless. She withdrew the blade from his throat, leaving the gaping wound vulnerable to the open air. She licked the dagger, tasting the lusciousness of his ruby blood.

A twisted smile appeared on her lips as she looked into the petrified brown eyes. The now voiceless man stared in terror and pain at the crazed assassin before him.

She continued making deep, nonfatal cuts on all areas of his body. After a while, she licked her dagger clean of any and all blood. She then straddled his back, blood dripping all over his body.

She grabbed one of his hands and "played" with his fingers. Plik crack. Is all that was heard as she broke one of his fingers. Plik crack. Tears of pain seared down his cheek. "You've done bad things to good people." Plik crack. Another finger gone. Cairo's vision began to blur as the pain rose.

She stood up, placed her right foot between his shoulder blades and stepped down forcefully, wrenching both arms from their sockets with a sickening pop. She dropped him down, allowing the pain to take its toll on his mind. This silent torture was too much for him.

From out of her legging, the girl drew a fine rapier. She ran the end of it from the corner of his eye, down under it to the bridge of his nose allowing the vitreous juice ooze from the cut.

The blade point continued across the bridge of his nose to his other eye, allowing more fluid and blood to flow freely.

The white carpet was stained wine red by now. A beautiful rose amidst white lilies. The sight had awakened her, brought out her inner demon, amplifying her lust for blood.

She put the end of her rapier on his ankle and ran it painfully slow up his inner leg, ripping the bloodstained pants. The sharp point was growing closer and closer to his lower extremities. Just when he thought no amount of pain could ever be as bad as this, the blade made a swift movement to his groin. Blood gushed from the new wound, dying the carpet even more of a red. He went to scream, but coughed up blood.

She grabbed his hair and looked at his bleeding, oozing face while placing the rapier point on his temple.

"What a shame," she said, "to put such a beautiful mind to waste." More pain as she thrust the blade forcefully through his temple and out the other side. Shock from this torture was setting in, there was ringing in his ears, blocking out all things.

The girl grabbed the end of the blade protruding form the other side of his head and tightened her grip on the serpent-encrusted handle.

She leaned into his ear. The ringing stopped and he heard her words, "Bad things happen to bad people…see you in hell." She twisted the blade in a horizontal motion, breaking his neck and slicing open the front part of his skull.

She wiped her sword clean on the only unsoiled portion of the dead man's pants, and re-sheathed it. Her leggings were soaked in the wine blood of Cairo. She ignored it and exited out the window.

"What do we have here?" "Cairo Stilles, wanted for murder and rape. Dead three hours. Cuts all over the body, eyes slashed, esophagus pierced, brain severed…castrated." "Ouch. Know who did it?" "Pretty good idea." "Who?" "Blade Mistress." "Ah." The two men looked down at the body and shivered.

"Hello boys." Said a voice. The two men turned and quickly saluted, "First Lieutenant Bijoux!" said one. "At ease. Who do we have here?" she asked in amusement.

She was a medium height blonde woman. Though shorter than any of her subordinates, something about her made her very formidable. She was wearing the usual black and gray military trench with a sword hidden on a garter on her leg along with a dagger.

"Cairo Stilles. Found dead, believed to be the work of the Blade Mistress." Said another voice from behind her. She felt a hand slip around her waist. "Yes General, I can see that." She said in mock respect. "I also see that we have this 'Blade Mistress' to thank. We've been after Cairo for months." She stated. She looked down at the mangled body, "it's a shame, a beautiful mind gone to waste." She said giving a sadistic smile.

General Roulette leaned down into her ear, "Thank you Miss Blade Mistress. Though it wouldn't be proper to show you how much I thank you here." He growled. His hand moved down past her hip to her thigh, "Drop by later. We'll have some target practice." He said. "And what gun do you want me to bring?" she inquired. "Don't worry, I have the perfect gun for you."

He squeezed her thigh, turned on his heel, and left the crime scene.

"Russian Roulette _does_ sound fun, especially when played with the ace of spades." She said before also leaving the bloody scene.

_An innocent carpet of white,_

_Dyed red with the blood of a rose._

_A mind that was a beautiful right._

'_Twas a shame to have to dispose._

Fin 


End file.
